eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
PowerEdd
Watch on YouTube |name = PowerEdd |release = December 31, 2014'Tumblr': http://thetomska.tumblr.com/post/67662064933/hey-eddheads-so-youre-about-due-an-update |length = 8:33 |notes = |credits = • Anthony Price (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer) • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) |prev = Fun Dead |next = Mirror Mirror}} PowerEdd is an episode of Eddsworld released on New Year's Eve 2014. The episode was animated by Anthony "TheKreid" Price. Plot Edd climbs on top of the roof of 27 Durdam Lane, with Tom and Matt yelling to him from the living room that there isn't much time and he has to "save the children!". After Edd pulls a twig out of his satellite dish, the TV's reception returns, revealing "the children" to be a TV show literally named "The Children", which causes Matt and Tom to cheer in joy. After repairing the satellite, Edd is confronted by Eduardo, who boasts about his new "nuclear-powered" satellite dish being better than Edd's, going so far as to have channels from space; Mark, Jon and Todd (his sleeve) are busy watching one of said channels, with Mark being completely confused (said channel is actually an alien version of "The Children".) Edd begins to ask Eduardo what his problem is with him, with Eduardo stating that he's "numero uno" (Spanish for "number one"), that he's better than him in every way, and then proceeds to strike his dish, releasing a blast of radiation that hits both him and Edd, knocking Edd off of his roof. After waking up in his bedroom with Matt saying "Boop", to the beat of a heart monitor and, in turn, Tom hitting Matt in irritation, Matt and Tom then explain to Edd that he fell off the roof, and that they were "so worried" although it shows that they didn't really care. Edd notes that he seems fine, but realizes that the other two already left to watch more television, this time "The Cats". A bee flies right past Edd, which freaks him out enough that he blasts a hole through his room. Tom and Matt head to his room to inspect the damage, only for them to discover Edd hovering behind them. Tom and Matt scream and then Edd screams, along with Edd falling on the floor. In the kitchen, the gang then discovers that Edd can fly. Edd then says that's not all he can do. He then uses x-ray vision and Matt and Tom. Edd then makes Tom's water hot and then freezes his whole body. Matt then asks what else Edd can do. A montage (in the style of a comic strip) shows Edd looking at people from a plane, Edd burning "Edd is awesome" on a sign with his laser eyes, Matt and Tom racing in bumper cars with Edd running really fast in front of them, and Edd freezing the house with Matt sitting in front of a window and Tom slipping. Edd then draws a costume for him and wears it. Tom then tells Edd that if he is going to be a real superhero, then he needs a cool origin story. Matt then asks Edd how he got superpowers anyway. Edd then says the last thing he remembers is a radioactive dish on Eduardo's roof. Edd then says if he has super powers then he should have a cool superhero name. Tom then makes Edd come over to the window. Tom and Edd then see Eduardo flying in the sky with super powers (like Edd) saying, "I'm Numero Uno!" The TV then displays a series of bad news, including the cola factory, the bacon factory and the cotton factory being destroyed by Numero Uno. Edd is horrified to learn about the first two, although he isn't sure about the cotton factory until it is announced it specializes in green hoodies. Edd, Tom and Matt then leave the house in order to chase Eduardo. Tom is seen driving the car with Matt making car noises, with Edd carrying the car up in the air. Eduardo laughs, then Edd throws the car that Matt and Tom are in onto Eduardo. Tom then says, "Hah! Who's the loser now?" Eduardo punches Tom up in the air, the latter screaming "'''LAME!!!!!!'". Eduardo punches the car upside down and meets Edd up in the air. Eduardo is sarcastic about Edd showing up late again. Edd asks Eduardo again what his problem is. The two then fight, but then Eduardo punches Edd into some sort of skyscraper. A father tells his son that he has the cleanest room he's ever seen. Edd then charges through the room. The father then notices the mess and then tells his son that he's dead to him. There is then a man who licks his lips in front of a cake. Edd flies through the building with man's wife saying, "Harold, you better not be eating that cake!" The wife finally walks into the room with sliding down the wall with icing on his face who then says "Harold! What did I just say!". There is then a man attempting at suicide, holding a gun up to his face. Edd then flies through the building with the boy's gun getting blown away. The boy is then sad. He then sees the hole and jumps down. Eduardo then REALLY wants Edd to admit that Eduardo is better than him. There is then another fight scene. Tom falls on the ground, but turns into a monster as he screams in pain. A boy is seen taking a picture of the transformed Tom before both turn towards the sounds of Edd and Eduardo fighting. A group of three people are standing together wanting to know what it is. One person thinks it's a bird. Another thinks it's a plane. A fourth person pops and says "No, it's both!" The fourth person then points to Edd and Eduardo and says "Oh hey, superheroes." Edd and Eduardo can be seen again fighting with Eduardo saying mean things to him. Eduardo then holds up a ball of energy, claiming that Edd is coming in second place. Edd says "Second place?" There is then a flashback of a teacher talking to Young Eduardo in a classroom saying his drawing is lovely. She also says it might be coming in 1st place. The teacher then asks Young Edd if he has an entry for the contest. Young Edd then draws a quick sketch of writing saying "Super Edd" with Young Edd in his "superhero" costume. He then hands it to his teacher and she then lets him have 1st place. Young Eduardo is disappointed and jealous that Edd has come first place, which results in everyone in class taunting "YOU'RE SECOND PLACE!" at him repeatedly. After the flashback ends, Eduardo then hits Edd with his ball of energy, knocking him to the ground. Eduardo comes down and says, "Any last words?" Edd says he's sorry, Eduardo deserved first place, and his own drawing sucked. Monster Tom then comes up and roars in front of Edd and Eduardo, attempting to attack the latter. At the last second however, Edd jumps in front of Eduardo and says, "Watch out!" Monster Tom hits Edd, who then hits a brick wall and loses his powers. Eduardo is horrified that Monster Tom has hit Edd, as he tells Monster Tom that only he can hit him, which results in Eduardo zapping Monster Tom and Monster Tom exploding, turning Tom back into a human, along with Eduardo losing his powers. Eduardo then asks everyone if they are okay. Matt then can see Tom and he asks him if he saw the monster. Tom says "No." Matt makes an impression, but the police then come by and idiotically confuse Matt for Monster Tom because of his impression. Matt then runs away being chased by the police and is beaten offscreen as Tom watches with a malicious grin on his face. Edd says it's a shame that he and Eduardo lost their powers and it was fun while it lasted. Eduardo tells him to look down. Edd then looks down to see that he is still hovering above the ground. He then says to Eduardo, "I still have powers!" over and over. Edd sees another bee and tries to shoot a laser at it but then falls. The post credits scene is Edd declining Nick Fury's request for him to join the Avengers. Development On 14th June 2013, Tom posted a photo on Twitter talking about writing a script while uploading ''Tom's Tales of Crazy. On 21st June, Tom tweeted that he, along with co-writer Eddie Bowley, had this episode as well as Saloonatics completely written, and are currently recording lines for both episodes. No further information about either episode, however, was revealed. Sometime in January 2014, Anthony posted several pictures of PowerEdd in its development, as well as some concept art of Matt with golden spiky hair, a reference to the Super Saiyans from the Japanese manga & anime Dragon Ball Z. On May 14th, 2014 the Official Eddsworld Facebook Page announced that they would be at the 2014 Comic-Con in London. Also with the post, they released a photo with details about Comic-Con as well as drawings of Matt, Tom and a Superhero Edd that were from PowerEdd. The episode was released on December 31, 2014. Differences from the Comic Con Preview There are multiple differences between the final episode and the 1-minute preview shown at the MCM Comic Con."Eddsworld PowerEdd comic con preview" *The preview has the normal Eddsworld opening, while the final video has a more comic book-themed one. *The preview has no background music. *The static seen before "The Children" starts is much longer in the preview. *The living room isn't darkened in the preview. *Eduardo's theme is recycled from [[Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)|''Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)]], instead of the new theme heard in the final video. *There is a crude doodle of Edd on Eduardo's dart board instead of Edd's SuperEdd drawing used in the final video. *Both the animations for Eduardo and Edd getting blasted with radiation are unfinished. Trivia *Its title of this eddisode is a pun on "powered". *This episode is inspired by a short made by Edd Gould back in 2008, ''SuperEdd, where Edd was also portrayed as a superhero. **Also, a poster showing a picture of Edd from SuperEdd can be seen on Edd's wall during the montage. *The Masked Villain on TV resembles Skull Kid and Majora's Mask from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *The opening features Eddsworld comics in the background. *Ben and Lucy from TomSka's animation series, CRASH ZOOM, appear on the left side of the screen behind Jon in the flashback. A third person, supposedly Ben "Wonchop" Smallman, the animator of CRASH ZOOM, can be seen as well. *In the scene with the neighbors' living room, the third person sitting next to Mark is Todd."Who spotted Tori (female Tord) in Fun Dead and Todd (neighbour Tord) in PowerEdd?" (2016) Eddie Bowley has stated that Todd was going to be Tord's neighbour equivalent and a Ned Flanders-like character."We never got to use Todd the neighbour but he was going to be like a overly-nice Ned Flanders kind of character" (2016) *The three officers that attacked Matt are also references to the Eddsworld crew. The first officer had brown hair (Edd), the second had sunglasses covering the entirety of his eyes (Tom), and the third had orange hair (Matt). *While Edd was preparing his costume design during the montage, there is poster of a cape, crossed out in red with the caption, "NO CAPES". This is a reference to the famous line, "No capes!", said by the character Edna Mode in The Incredibles. ** Despite this being shown on the paper, Edd's final costume clearly has a cape attached to it. *The news bulletin says these things in this order... **''Boy Loses Frog'' **''Zombie Apocalypse Prevented Yet Again, Cause Still Unknown'' **''Gary Was Here, Ash Is A Loser'' **''Buy Cola Or Something, I Don't Know...'' **''The End Is Nigh'' *On TV, there are buildings that reference characters from the DC universe. **A building titled LoofahCorp, which parodies the company LuthorCorp, owned by the supervillain Lex Luthor. **Next to LoofahCorp is Harley Crumb Bakery, referencing the character Harley Quinn. **And the third building after that is the Catwoman Pet Shop, referencing the character Catwoman. *There is a building named the Daily Bulge, which is parodying the fictional tabloid newspaper the Daily Bugle in the Marvel universe, mostly in The Amazing Spider-Man series. *A building called Fridge Magnetos parodies Magneto from the X-Men series. **Also, a caption from the sign says, "'''WELCOME TO BUY!'", which parodies one of Magneto's infamous lines in the X-Men arcade game, ''"Welcome to die!" *Before Edd throws the car, pause at the right second and you'll see the "Eggs" poster guy on the billboard. *In the little boy's room, you can see... **Dipper Pines' hat from Gravity Falls. **Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy. **A poster of Super Guy. **And a clock that resembles the animator's OC, Antique. *Before Harold eats the cake, Balloon Head Fred can be seen in the background. **The poorly-drawn photo of Paul can also be seen in the background, along with the animator of the Eddisode, Anthony 'Kr3id' Price. *The same spoon from Fun Dead can be seen next to the cake. *The civilian who commits suicide was a reference to an asdfmovie animation in which a man says the exact same line ("Goodbye cruel world"). They were even voice-acted by the same guy. *When Tom lands on the ground and just before he transforms into his monster form, a sign is labeled, "The Flush Toilets". This is a parody of the DC comic superhero, The Flash. His lightning-bolt symbol can be seen on the sign. *When Eduardo is about to finish off Edd, he does a move that resembles the Spirit Bomb from the Dragon Ball series. **He also references more things from the Dragon Ball series, such as transforming into a Super Saiyan and the famous Kamehameha energy attack when attacking Monster Tom. **Plus, when turning on the captions at the first fight scene, they even admitted that it was inspired by a Dragon Ball Z fight scene. *The fictional building, Daily Planet from the Superman series, appears in the background of the first fight scene. **Another building can be seen along with the Daily Planet, left with S.H.I-, leaving that to possibly reference S.H.I.E.L.D. from the Marvel universe. *The building, Miss Teek's Antiques, parodies Mystique from the X-Men series. The sign also matches the color scheme of her skin. *A building called Sin Sitty is a parody of the graphic novel, Sin City. **For a split frame, Paul and Patryk can be seen, wrapped up in bandages, inside Sin Sitty. This was confirmed by Anthony via Twitter. *When Edd loses his power, there are buildings behind that aren't very visible. **The building the left is called Big Hero Sax, which parodies the comic-inspired movie, Big Hero 6. **The building on the right just shows that the name is Iron M-, which was meant to parody the Marvel character, Iron Man. *A picture frame showing a picture of Matt can be seen during the montage. The picture of Matt is drawn by Ockeroid, who is a friend of Patryk and Jonathan. *A poster in Edd's room shows a picture of a space cat hung by a rope, just like how they were during MovieMakers. **The caption of the poster references the multiple "Hang In There!" cat posters. References Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos